Death is only the begining
by Spidey Legend
Summary: After being killed by Rigaldo in Pieta, Flora is welcomed by a Shinigami with an offer. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.


.

* * *

 **Author Note:** _This fanfic is set in an Alternative Universe from the Bleach manga with the interaction of Flora. It's very probable that I won't follow several cannon facts. This One Shot would probably have scenes with violence and adult language._

 **SUMMARY:** _Flora was killed by Kakuseisha Rigaldo in the Winter War in Pieta. She thought her existence had finished forever. ¡How wrong was that idea! A certain shinigami comes to her world and offer a second chance that is impossible to refuse_.

 **SPECIAL NOTE:** Sorry to all the people that read this fanfic before but I made a mistake and erased it, so now I'm publishing again. Thanks for understanding.

* * *

" **Death is only the beginning"**

 _Claymore x Bleach fanfic_

 _Crossover_

 _By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

Created and Finished: 05/04/2010

Edited: 20/11/2014

Republished: 17/05/2015

* * *

 **A** fter the mission in Pieta, I concluded that my life has a purpose. A not very fruitfull but a noble one in my thoughts.

Well, I admite it. I always try to not think about my job when I have to fight monsters called yomas.

At the first, I thought that my life would be exciting.

I hunt the enemies.

I get the money for the job.

I protect humans and that's all.

I don't care anymore right now.

¡How wrong I was!

I really was stupid and dense in those days.

Oh, the reality was totally different and the world wasn't like I thought the first time I entered de organizaton.

The members of the organization were a bunch of jerk with a huge as a mountain ego where everyone likes to play god with their horrible and shameless experiments.

They don't care about us.

They used us.

They trashed us when they don't need us anymore.

In a short sentece:

 _We are expendable._

We are only tools to fight and serve.

 _Nothing more._

 _Nothing less._

Our mission is to hunt the yomas. After that, they will collecte the payment and thats all.

Sometimes, that thought is very infuriating but the worst is that we didn't have a choice in the matter.

If a warrior has a problem with the organization, she will do dangerous mission and the end is always the same:

 _A death alone and without a purpose in this life._

Thats is disgusting. For my luck no one know about this. Well, except a friend of mine who called herself Eva.

She was my unique friend in this world, but recently, I receibed a terrible notice about her.

She died in a mission on the North.

I almost cried but I made my will strong and listened to the parameters of my next mission.

I will have to fight in Pieta without the knowledge that it will be the last one in my life.

However, I didn't care. I accepted and went there with the others warriors to fight once.

* * *

The mission in Pieta was as tough as expected and lots of my comrades died quickly. My only hope was someone of us could survive to see another day and continue to protect this world.

A hard reality in this world is in despite of being protectors, in our case is that we always felt out of character. In a world with humans who fear us and yomas who only wants destruction, I only can smile sadly.

 _It's really a shame._

Silver Eye witch is our nick. Claymore is our name. We don't have a formal name but our swords indirectly gave us one.

It's ironic and funny every time that I think about this topic.

In seconds I will die.

I wouldn't feel anything.

I would't care anymore.

I probably reunite with my friend Eva.

She will be happy. I will too. That's my actual hope.

Fate is a bitch. That is something humans say in certain situation. If I had known about it, I would have do something? I really doubt it.

With my last breath, I smiled happy when a bunch of survivors engaged Rigaldo and put a good fight.

 _Then all was strange._

I see nothing for a few moments. Then I think that someone appeared from nowhere and tried to talk to me about something.

For a reason, I couldn't hear him.

He oubviosly did something, because I saw a light and I don't remember the main thing; only that he was a man with a friendly smile but for a reason I didn't trust him.

For that, I had another thought about I will never be a puppet again.

 _It will be difficult._

 _I will be strong and that will be a fact._

 _I hope I can keep this promise._

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author Note:** I hope it was good.

See you next time.

Spidey_Legend.

* * *

.


End file.
